Wash Away My Doubt
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: Gray rejected Juvia. Or so she thought. Little did she know he ran through the pouring rain to find her and tell her what he had really meant to say to her... A rather cheesy story, but hey life is cheesy sometimes.


**(A/N) Once again, the story is told from Juvia's pov, but she doesn't use third person. Sorry about that, but I'm still finding writing in third person difficult when it's in her pov and all of her thoughts are heard, so…yeah. Haha! Also, I'm in the process of starting a new long term fanfiction from Juvia's pov and until I can properly write in her trademark third person, all stories from her pov will be in first person. I'm sorry I'm incompetent! Well, anyway, please enjoy this somewhat cheesy story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

The rain poured down relentlessly, much like the tears streaming down my face. I continued to run through the streets, but it doesn't matter if I escape this place. I can't escape what I'm trying to avoid most. The truth. No matter where I go it will surround me like a thick fog. Inescapable, suffocating. He doesn't love me. It's as simple as that.

I began to slow, catching my breath under the branches of a large sakura tree. I sank to the wet ground and sat in silence looking out at the city. I felt numb. From rejection or the cold I don't know. I stared up at the sky peeking through the branches of the tree, absently noticed the small treehouse nestled between the branches, complete with a small balcony. I went closer to the trunk of the tree and saw footholds barely visible in the thick bark. Unconsciously I began the climb. When I reached the landing I stood leaning on the balcony.

"Juvia!" A familiar voice called faintly. I strained to see through the branches and rain. "Juvia!" The voiced called more clearly. Gray Fullbuster ran up the hill and stopped by the tree. He had clearly run a long distance because he was soaking wet and panting. He was also shirtless as usual.

"Dammit. Juvia where are you?" He muttered to himself.

"Gray-sama." I whispered. Why was he out here? He couldn't possibly be looking for me. Not after he rejected me. He sat down at the base of the tree right under the balcony I was standing on. The rain slowed until it turned to a drizzle and then stopped altogether. I saw a few scattered flowers on the landing that had fallen from the tree. I gently picked them up and one by one dropped them over the balcony. One flower landed on Gray's hand, and he looked up into the tree.

"Juvia!" He exclaimed, jumping up. A shiver went through me as he called my name, but I ignored him and continued to drop flowers down.

"Juvia come down!" he said. "I need to talk to you!" I looked down at him and frowned.

"We have nothing to say to each other." I glanced at him before turning my back on him. He looked startled. What did he expect? Did he want me to run down there only so he could shatter my heart even more? Shatter it like the ice he makes. I haven't given up on him, but I'm not going to let him know that.

"But Juvia-" He started. I whirled around.

"But what? You rejected me! What much more do you want? Are you here to humiliate me?" I exploded.

"No!" he said.

"Then what?" I demanded.

"Come down here and I'll show you." He said. I glared down at him. "Fine. I'll come to you." He said.

"No!" I protested. He climbed up the tree and came onto the landing.

"Juvia, please." He said, taking my hand. My face turned red. "Gray-sama go away!" I said. His eyes looked hurt. "Juvia…"

"Just-" I began to protest.

"I love you!" I fell silent and looked into his eyes.

"Don't lie. You rejected me earlier." I whispered.

"No I didn't. You asked me if I liked you and I said no, I-"

"Don't." I finished. He laughed softly.

"You ran off before I could finish. What I was going to say was that I don't like you Juvia. I love you." He said. Before I could say anything he kissed me. A gentle, beautiful kiss. His lips were like a fresh, crisp winter's morning, if that's even possible. When we broke apart we were both blushing furiously and quickly looked away. He couldn't have said all of that earlier?

"So Juvia," he said, taking both my hands and turning me around. He wasn't blushing anymore and wore a confident smile. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he handed me a small flower made of ice. "It's unmelting ice, so it will never fade. Just like our love." If possible I turned even redder and nodded vigorously. The words 'Juvia Fullbuster' echoed through my head. It has a nice ring to it…

"Yes! Thank you, it's beautiful." I said, hugging him close. "And I will love you forever." I said, eyes shining bright. He looked down at me and smiled. "Me too." He said. My heart filled with joy and I wanted to stay and live in that moment forever.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from the hill. Both of us turned and looked over the balcony. "Where did that stupid ice bastard go?" Natsu fumed while running up the hill.

"Excuse me." Gray said to me. He kissed me again before swiftly jumping over the balcony and walking towards Natsu. "What did you call me flame brain?" Suddenly Lucy ran up to them.

"Natsu! I told you to slow down!" she said, panting. "Oh, you found him. Gray, your clothes."

"Eh?!" he yelled. Once again he had somehow managed to be only in his underwear. I giggled softly.

Natsu started laughing. "Stripper!" Lucy sweatdropped as they started fighting.

"I was busy, idiot, and you just came barging in!"

"What are you talking about ice brain?"

"Hot head!"

I laughed. "Ah! Juvia!" Lucy cried, running up to the tree. "Gray loves you!"

I smiled. "I know." She smiled in relief.

"You do?"

"Gray-sama is my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"That's great! I was wondering when he'd ask!"

"Eh?! You knew?!" I asked. So Love Rival is keeping things from me now…oh, I see how it is…

"Of course, it was obvious he liked you." My dark aura faded and I came down from the balcony and Lucy and I sat watching Gray and Natsu fight as usual.

"So," I said. "When are you going to confess to Natsu?" I raised my eyebrows for emphasis.

"Eh?!" she said blushing furiously. I laughed as I stood up.

"Gray-sama!" I called. "Stop fighting so we can get back to the guild!"

He instantly stopped, got his clothes on, and came over to me, leaving an indignant Natsu. "Impressive, he's trained…" Lucy said in awe.

"Alright, let's go." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey stripper, where do you think you're going?" Natsu yelled. Lucy ran over to him.

"Natsu! Gray and Juvia are a couple now!" she said, exasperated at how slow he was.

"Really? Someone can actually love that idiot?!"

"Natsu!"

We continued to walk to the guild, with Natsu and Lucy trailing slightly behind. The sun was rising, starting a new day. As the dawn crept over the hills I knew that what had just happened had been real. It wasn't a dream. I smiled to myself. Well, it was a dream. A dream comes true. Except in this dream I never had to wake up and leave my fairy tale.

* * *

**(A/N) So, how was that? I warned you it would be slightly cheesy. Please review and let me know what you think, and how I can improve! Thanks! :D**


End file.
